Services used in mobile handheld terminals require relatively low bandwidth. The estimated maximum bitrate for streaming video using advanced compression like MPEG-4 is in the order of few hundred kilobits per second, one practical limit being 384 kbps coming from the 3G environment. Some other types of services, as file downloading, may require significantly higher bandwidth, though. Therefore we have requirement for flexibility.
A DVB transmission system usually provides bandwidth of 10 Mbps or more. This provides a possibility to significantly reduce the average DVB receiver power consumption by introducing a schema based on time division multiplexing (TDM). The introduced schema is called time slicing.
The idea of time slicing is to send data in bursts using significantly higher bandwidth compared to the bandwidth required if the data was transmitted using static bandwidth. Within a burst, time to the beginning of the next burst (delta-t) is indicated. Between the bursts, data of the service is not transmitted, allowing other services to use the bandwidth otherwise allocated for the service. This enables a receiver to stay active only a fragment of the time, while receiving bursts of a requested service. If the mobile handheld terminal requires a constant lower bitrate, buffering the received bursts may provide this.
As an extra benefit, time slicing also supports the possibility to use the receiver to monitor neighboring cells during the off-times. And by accomplishing the switching of the reception from transport stream to another during an off period, the reception of a service is seemingly uninterrupted. In a normal DVB-T system a smooth hand-over would require two front-ends in a single terminal.
The data is formatted by using, for example, a multi-protocol encapsulator in accordance with Section 7 of European Standard EN 301 192 “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); DVB specification for data broadcasting.” The multi-protocol encapsulator sends encapsulated data to a digital broadcast transmitter for broadcast to the digital broadcast receiver as a time-slicing signal. The time-slicing signal comprises a continuous series of transmission bursts.
It is noted that further information regarding DVB may be found, for example, in the following ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) documents, each of which is incorporated herein by reference:                ETSI TR 101202 Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) “Implementation guidelines for Data Broadcasting”        ETSI EN 300468 Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) “Specification for Service Information (SI) in DVB systems”        ETSI EN 300 744 “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) Framing structure, channel coding and modulation for digital terrestrial television”        
In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of the use of wired and wireless networks for various purposes. For example, networks are increasingly used for the transmission and reception of, for example, media, applications, and personal communications. In view, for example, of this increased use, there may be interest in technologies applicable to such networks. Usually the transmission and reception of data may cause some quality problems and therefore different kinds of error correction schemas may exist. Especially when a mobile terminal is in question there is a need to utilize different information in error correction data and data to be corrected.